The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for recording and/or reproducing a disk cartridge such as a magnetic disk cartridge and more particularly to a disk cartridge recording/reproducing apparatus having an improved cartridge ejecting mechanism.
In the conventional disk cartridge recording/reproducing apparatus, there is a disadvantage that the cartridge loading/ejecting mechanism is complicated with a large numbers of parts.